grandlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Grandline Koukai: Roots of a Revolution
'''Thorns of Rebellion '''is a Grandline Koukai side story about a member of the rebellion in Alabasta. Synopsis TBD Story High above the bustling city of Alubarna a man looked down from a church bell tower. How small the people seemed as they mindlessly went about buying and selling goods that would be taxed far beyond their worth to enhance the comforts of some noble who would never appreciate the suffering that resulted. It was disgusting. Here these people were struggling just to survive another day fighting hunger and poverty against terrible odds and for what? Grand palaces and feasts they would never be allowed to see? Worst of all, they acted as if there was no other choice. A scowl crossed the man’s face as he recalled once being in their position. For years he too had just accepted it as the way of things. It was the grand design and will of some creator that those born into power were of superior nature and make than their subjects, capable of things the common man could only imagine. His lot in life was to serve the nobles and their king who had been designated to lead and protect their nation with their supernal skills. Yes, he had believed in the hierarchy with the utmost reverence. But no longer was he be fooled by such primitive lies established solely for control – not after what he had seen. Years ago his small village had been an important stop along the tax collection route for the caravan to stop and replenish their source of water, to eat, and to rest. Given time, this attracted the attention of raiders and thieves after the loot that would soon be in the hands of the hierarchy. To protect the people, the government had built a grand wall around the humble site and sent a portion of their guard to keep the ruffians from harming anyone. Yes, that was when he had believed in them. That was when he had thought his labors were all contributing to the security of his loved ones and the loved ones of his fellow Alabastians throughout the nation. However, when the taxation route had been redesigned to no longer require them, the troops’ assistance stopped. The bandit attacks did not. Certain that their pleas for assistance were being intercepted by the dastardly liars and thieves, the man decided to deliver the message directly to the capital. He organized a group to accompany him and fight their way if they must. With passionate cries he had rallied his men. It had been agreed. About half the townsmen would risk the journey while the other half stayed to protect the remaining villagers. He recalled the members of his party saying farewell to their families, assuring them it would not be the last time they would see one another. Repressing a sad smile, the man recalled parting with his own wife. The man closed his eyes to better visualize the image of his beloved. He did his best to relive every sensory memory - the soft, but calloused touch of her hard working hands gently stroking his face, the scent of freshly made bread that she had woken up two hours before him to bake emanating from her direction, and the sparkle in her eye as she blinked back tears forcing a smile with her tender lips before wishing him a safe journey. He had comforted her with a loving embrace, telling her that she would see him in a matter of weeks, bringing back more security for her and their daughter. He would keep her safe, no matter what the cost. Although he didn’t know it at the time, it would be the first and last lie he would ever tell her. To the man’s surprise, the journey had not been nearly so perilous as they had imagined. In just under a week they had arrived with relatively few skirmishes and no casualties. The men demanded to alert the King of the perils facing their village. It was here they met the greatest obstacle: the bureaucracy. Just outside the King's royal palace, a young man directs the guardsmen to their positions outside the palace. It's evident that some kind of important event is transpiring inside. Security is tight, evenly spread out throughout the King's court yard that surrounds the palace building. A royal guard escorts Zyeen and his men to the youthful director. He introduces himself as Harun, Co-Captain of the King's elite royal guard. Zyeen had introduced himself to the light haired young man and began to explain the plight of his village. He explained the terrible attacks that had beset them and why they needed to request help from the government officials as well as the urgency of the matter with the expectation of being directed toward assistance. Category:Grandline Koukai Episodes